The Fourth Wall
by fights
Summary: After Wade Wilson is rescued from a research facility, he tries to reintegrate into society and ignore the little red boxes in his head that tell him to burn things. SLASH. Cable/Deadpool or Nate/Wade with a side of Logan/Wade.
1. CH 00

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel properties._ Sorry bros.

Betaed and edited by Sterella! Thank Sterella!

* * *

**_The Forth Wall_**  
_Written by Fights  
_

_Prologue  
00  
_

* * *

The lapse in time seemed almost tangible. It felt thick, and surged over him in a heavy wave. Memories of what could have and should have made his body tremble. Panic momentarily fills his mind when he feels wetness on his skin. But then, through the assault of confusing memories, he pieces together that he is submerged in water."

He tugs at the obstruction in his mouth, as it no longer forces him to breathe. After several attempts to dislodge the mask, he finally pulls the long tube from out of his throat.

The tube dragged and dragged until finally the cylindrical end clipped on his bottom lip and he breathed his first true breaths.

With the tube gone, the pain wells up. He rolls forward as a wave of nausea rolls over him. Chest heaving and heaving until a flood of bile, red bits, and saliva spills from his lips. The slime dribbling down his chin as his mind spun and spun.

_'Wade,'_ called a voice, _'listen, you need to wake up. You need to get up, Princess.'_

There in front of him floated red boxes filled with text, 'I'm serious. Hey, you know that song? Don't know you got it till it's gone?' The man struggled to read the words but it was almost as if they spoke directly to him…in his mind.

Sound, comprehension, a blaring horn and a whirling siren spun; screeching a robotic wail of danger. The man curled into a ball and even that hurt. Every little sound was like knives through his head. The room's only light was clipping, he had to move fast if he wanted to escape.

'WadeIneedyoutogetittogether.' The red box's text was kerned tight, each word overlapping the next.

His senses felt sluggish, like they were new: his vision was mute and dulled and every touch was prickling with thin strands of discomfort. His eyelids pulled back as his vision shook. When he screamed, his voice was garbled by the rawness of sludge still slaking his throat. He blinked at the blurry yellow and blue hunched figure. It smelled of beer and sweat, though faint and distant.

The figure reached out, as if to comfort him. Instead he curled into himself. But he could feel a hand grab his thin arm anyways.

"Wade, is that you?" That coarse voice...

"Wahade," the man's voice was rusty and covered in phlegm. A feeling of shame registered in his confused mind at being covered in his own vomit. Wade turned and backed away from the hunched man. He lowered his head and pressed his forehead to his forearm and pulling a leg up through the broken glass.

"C'mere Wade," the burly man seemed a little put out, but calm as he picked Wade up like a rag doll. Wade let his head hang back as the man carried him bride style, watching the world upside down as his head lolled every now and then.

The heavy metal door was damaged. The man carrying Wade merely stepped over the obstruction and into a brighter, more open hall.

Medical test tubes lined the walls. Tubes and tubes full of legs, pieces of legs, and flayed skin. Then they were filled with arms: seventeen rows of right arms and ten of left arms. They passed an aquarium of organs, each slowly pulsating. They swam in a sea of clear fluid. Their life draining out as the power faded, slowly discoloring them with death and rot. The aquarium further down was already off, the organs pale husks looking more like dried fruit.

Wade didn't feel that frightened…until he sees the dried skin pelts.

A face staring back, eyeless and flat against a board, was tacked up like a dissection in a museum. The man carrying him pauses to look up at it.

"I don't like it either," the man admits, as his hold briefly tightens around Wade's body. "But I won't destroy it if you don't want me to."

It's then Wade realizes that the legs, the arms, the drying organs, and the skin stretched like pelts; are all his.

"No, this is a nightmare." He whispers.

"Wade," the man paused "Wait a second, you don't remember anything? Do you even know who I am?"

"Just get me out of here," His voice is so small compared to all the other sounds.

He's being carried by a man and crying like a girl, but in the sea of his own dissected limb and harvested organs, he couldn't help it. Wade was struggling under the feelings of fear, confusion, and sadness.

Wade yanks his eyes away from the grotesqueries, and diverts them to the floor.

"Burn it down to the ground," his voice was trembling in his throat.

_'That's my boy, already with the fire.'_ Wade looked up at the red box that seemed to wink at him saucily. _'What adventures we'll have you and I.'_

"My name is Logan," Wade was jolted back to reality. When he looked up at his savior he felt awe struck; the man was startlingly gorgeous. He blushed, realizing that he was naked in this person... Logan's, arms and that made him very uncomfortable, "we'll burn it down for you."

_ 'Well, well.'_ The red box quickly faded out and then back in violently, angrily, _'look who comes late to the party.'_

"Wade, is he alright?" Wade tries to remember the name that he seems to be missing, but doesn't recognize the face—although, it wasn't the type of face one would forget. He just didn't remember.

_'Guy's an asshole, Wade.'_ Replied the red box, another box appeared, _'Just forget about him. Pretend you didn't see him.'_

Breathing on his own was becoming difficult, Wade's eyes blinked.

_'Oh don't fall asleep in his arms, Wade._' But the words were just sounds. Only nagging the former experiment, _'oh god, this is awkward. But Logan, he smells so good.'_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
This has been kicking around the old folder of fanfics and I decided to just go and post many of these. They were 80-90% complete. I've been trying to learn both Marvel and DC history, things are hard because you know... So I'm basically saying if I mess up, I'm really sorry that I ruined and continue to ruin your favourite characters. I used to watch the "old" X-men cartoon. You know, THAT one and even then, I barely remember.

I was looking around and noticed that a lot of people shared this same idea, "Wade being 'fixed' in appearance" but at the same time I was like. "No, I gotta do this my way."

Love, your Fights. (We's got to fight tonight.)

Again, this has been edited by Sterella! WOOT THANKS!


	2. CH 01

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel properties._ Sorry bros.

* * *

**The Forth Wall**_  
Written by Fights  
beta'ed by Sterella  
_

_Chapter  
01_

* * *

Lightly, Wade folded in the sleeves of his dress shirt. There was a cheerful hum in his throat as he lifted the shirt and placed it on the pile. Wade kept a wary eye on the man doing his laundry across the room. The gentleman had been watching him do laundry for the past four days now, which made Wade wonder about his past life. Was he gay in the past and he did not remember? The man was certainly not one of the X-men who were supposed to check on him during his probation. They would usually contact him directly, or look somewhat familiar to those who met him while he was in bed rest.

'You wish it were that easy' answered his red text box, his only companion. It wouldn't always pop up, but usually when he wanted it to it would. Sometimes he would ask it simple questions and it would tell a different answer, sometimes it was hard to get a solid answer in less than twenty minutes. 'Your skin isn't as... non-skin-like as it was then. With skin, it really brings out your eyes and your curvaceous butt. Speaking of butt, you better watch yourself and your drink. Unless you want to wake up with a ring on your finger.'

"I know, I know." Wade grumbled out loud, trying to conceal his response. The only way he could communicate with the boxes was by replying out loud, and it was hard to convince the X-men he was normal, safe, and sane if he was chatting back to something no one else could see.

The mutant named Logan, who had saved him, had been...touchy and clingy to say the least. And if the boxes were to be believed "was acting very out of character aside from the usual rawr-snkit" Wade found that he had already made arrangements for him when he was stronger and less anemic. Logan had convinced a man named Scott Summers, to allow him to at least try and live in the claustrophobic quarters with the mutant residents. Mostly because of Logan…and no one proving any information on his former Deadpool persona, he would have a place to stay at least. But the red boxes did not think it was a good idea.

Besides, Scott Summer's seemed happy to see him leave. For reasons he was not sure.

Logan had saved him, but the weird touches and the way he sniffed Wade's hair was a little too sudden for him and too humorous for the red boxes.

Wade wanted to know about Deadpool and who he was, but many of the mutants refrained from telling Wade Wilson about his other self despite that being the only question the newly freed prisoner wanted to know.

From then on Wade Wilson realized he could speak and understand several languages, and using his new appearances and a borrowed suit he was able to secure a (trial and then eventual) job as a translator at the Daily Bugle fairly quickly. Within a couple of weeks he was promoted to writing his own articles, but he kept translation work on the side as a security measure. Jonah Jameson was a hard man to work for. But the red boxes made it bearable with a humorous comments, quipping quick lines, and jokes he could remind himself of when he was working on a rush fluff piece. Once he had gathered himself together and felt brave enough, Wade moved out to a small place. The place was a mess, but he had been told that it belonged to him. And what belonged to him was a lot of rotted food garbage, and plastic chip bags.

As soon as the mess was cleared, and according to his red chatty boxes, was very out of character, Wade discovered that he had a very dangerous weapons collection. The swords fascinated him to no end, the way the steel shone. The guns came apart and re-assembled in his hands as if he could never forget, unlike the rest of his repressed memory. Although the weapons were incriminating, he couldn't JUST put them in a box and forget. He left them in his bedroom in a drawer with his swords out. Wade would polish the blades daily as if it were the same as stoking the back of a cat.

A sharp beeping indicating that the next load of freshly laundered clothes had been completed jolted him right out of his thoughts and into a floating flat pane of red, 'what are you thinking about? I'm not a mind reader. I'm just accurate based on predicting what you're thinking on the scrunch percentage of your face—there you go! Your face is mine, just without sores.'

"I'll tell you later," Wade murmured, yanking the clothes out of his machine with a cheeky smile that made the red frame fluctuate pink.

Wade looked up and caught the eyes of his brunette stalker who flustered and looked back down at his paper. Wade waited until the man thought he wasn't looking, and when he did look he smiled which caused the man to nearly have a heart attack.

'Poor Hammer, he'll think you're flirting. Don't flirt with him. You'll probably end up consummating all those years of sexual tension.' Wade turned pink, he had thought the red boxes knew that guy, but they had slid around the subject like a skater on ice. 'And yes you KNEW him, well, I know him. Please don't sleep with him. Please don't sleep with anyone yet, I don't think I can handle it... yet. Sleep with someone in like, four months or something. With someone like...well, you could sleep with anyone at this point. Anyone would be stupid not to sleep with you based on your butt alone. We've got the most coveted butt in the Marvel Universe next to Spiderman and man, I wanna see your butt sliding up against Spidey's. Maybe we should make that a goal that both your butts collide at some point, you know. Your butt, his butt, I know it's a little soon but think about it.'

"We'll see," The last of the shirts was folded and Wade placed the neat piles of clothing in his plastic basket and whispered, "Will you tell me about Cable? Who is he?"

'Cable who? I don't know anyone named Cable.' The red box replied nonchalantly.

Wade rolled his eyes, "I don't believe that."

The man that the red boxes called "Hammer" was moving slowly toward Wade, who in turn gripped the handles of his laundry basket and carefully nudged by. "Hammer" met his gaze, but Wade lowered his eyes and head and muttered a polite "Excuse me."

'Oh, you're so cute and innocent I could roll you up and eat you in a taco.' A red box teased, while chasing "Hammer" across the room. 'C'mon say something you prick,' one of the boxes taunted Wade 'Say "I miss you." '

There were two boxes waving dangerously close to "Hammer's" face as if to threaten him, both were taunting the oblivious man who seemed broken by his own internal depression. 'Guys a shit bag, honey, you're better off without him. C'mon Wade, let's hurry home and write articles about how Spiderman did something he actually didn't or some crap…Wade?'

"Urm," Wade fumbled with the heavy Laundromat door and felt it finally give. With the weight lifted, Wade reached down to adjust the laundry basket that had been sliding out of his grasp. The former mercenary looked up and was startled by the Canadian gazing back at him through his tinted shades. He was holding the door with a lax outstretched arm and toe. "Thanks Logan. How did you know I was doing my laundry?" Wade couldn't help but hunch his shoulder as he stepped out into the street, the sun was fading and cold air was moving in.

"Kid," Logan shuffled onto the street alongside him. "Everyone knows you do laundry today at 6pm. It's not a well-kept secret, maybe you should mix it up a bit."

Wade looked back to the Laundromat and caught several faces watching and then pulling back from the glass, but he didn't recognize any of them. A slight guilt of not knowing tapered in his midsection.

"You actually folded this stuff," Logan finally said. Wade almost forgot he was still with him and didn't even think the hulking, overly muscular (now that Wade was noticing), hairy (but it was a compliment?) Canadian would follow him all the way back to his apartment.

'HAH!' Wade twisted and struggled from shouting at his invisible red boxes, 'you know how incredibly gay you are? I just realized you didn't notice any of the girls in there! You didn't recognize Inez or Terry or Sandi or any other girl in that room, but you noticed... Wait, if you're me, that means that I am gay... Or at least bisexual. I still like the ladies, oh my god I just tried convincing you to bump butts with Spiderman. And now Logan is here.' Another box chimed in 'He's such a dreamboat.'

Wade entered the code key for his apartment door and for a moment it looked as if Logan was going to try and hold the laundry basket for the smaller brunette, but Wade finally got the door open and Logan chose to hold the glass and metal door open instead.

"So Logan, you came to check up on me aside from opening doors and escorting me home?"

'Hey, careful now,' chirped a perky red box, 'you may be hard to kill, but being Logan's sweetheart is not recommended.'

"Yeah, not a big deal you know." Logan replied, hitting the up button to the elevator with the bottom part of a clenched fist. His fist retracted slowly and Logan looked back at Wade. Straight in the eyes, causing the smaller man to flinch, and quickly divert his eyes. Something inside Wade made him want to taunt or seduce the older man that smelled of sweat and ferocity. For a second, there was a hint of regret and annoyance in Logan's mouth that only translated in a quirk of a lip.  
Wade's reactions were still mostly all negative, any human interaction caused the man to flinch. Wade was always watching those around him trying to learn without asking, still too shy to ask for assistance.

'No big deal, but really he's only noticing you because you're pretty now... and sane... and likable. (Sobs...)' the red boxes were tiny now and barely readable.

Wade walked forward until both he and Logan stood side by side with a nice 'no homo' distance as his boxes had taught him.

"You're right, it's not." Wade finally responded. He tried to force a smile, but his mouth crumpled into a line wiggling in mirth and slight embarrassment.

"God it's driving me crazy," Wade blinked at Logan's outburst and clutched his basket, the older man was... Laughing? "You're so... Innocent! And it's not like you at all. I can't tell if it bothers me that yer acting girly and cute because of your repressed memories."

"I'm not trying to act girl and cute! I can't help it!" Logan shook his head, laughing to himself and running his hand through his hair. "I was a killer, right? I killed lots of people, even though it sounds weird to hear it. But that's makes me manly, right?"

'You don't even wanna know-'

Still Logan struggled to contain his laughter.

Wade looked to the red boxes for help or hint, but the only response he got was: '*Schmfff!*'

Finally it responded from inside of the elevator as both men piled in and faced the doors, 'Mock him for calling you cute. Tell everyone he thinks you're cute.'

Wade's eyes widened, and then a new box popped up, 'C'mon honey, look up at him with those pretty eyes of yours. Bat your eyelashes and ask him if he thinks you're cute.'

A mischievous taunt rolled inside Wade's head. He felt a familiar, homely feeling, like he hadn't exercised something in a while. There was a second to build courage and then Wade sought Logan's eyes until they connected. And then he smiled cutely and batted his eyelashes before teasing, "So you think I'm cute, do you Logan?"

Logan's eyes dilated. Wade pressed him back against the elevator as quick as he could; acting on something internal, like a gut reaction or instinct. Wade looked up at his red boxes that chuckled and giggled in their own insane way. The sharp claws did not reach out far. Maybe less than three inches before Logan retracted them with a huffy sigh. "Sorry."

Before he knew it, Wade was raising his head from a nod as he watched the elevator doors slide open.

Wade quickly stepped out several paces and turned around to look back, but found Logan was no longer following.

The brunette could only watch as Logan pressed his back against the elevator and slapped the silver elevator button. Wade felt slightly bad for teasing the man like that, but before the doors closed he managed to catch Logan looking up at Wade's eyes. "Thank you." he called back.

The doors shut and there was a thud and then a telltale creak as the elevator moved down.

'I think he likes you kid. I think he likes you a lot.'

"Shut up, box."

Wade went home to his apartment, dropped his basket onto the floor and slid to the floor. Hard laughter shook through him, and was completely uninterrupted by any red boxes.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Wade Wilson works for Jonah Jameson, I don't know how realistic that is but yeah... In fact, I have no idea how AU this is. The Marvel Universe is SOOOOO hard to write for (which is why I have waited so long). I've watched some movies and read all of Cable and Deadpool.

I'm trying to write "_Like on Krypton, but on Earth_" but it's moving so slowly, like molasses. But this is 2 500 words plus. I think I might write another Prison of Pearl's (this month) next before my next _LoKboE_.


	3. CH 02

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel properties._ Sorry bros.

* * *

**The Fourth Wall**_  
Written by Fights_

_Chapter  
02_

* * *

"Wade," the brunette looked at a frazzled Logan as he managed the door with a laundry basket underarm and a towel pulled over the top of the pile as modesty. Wade appraised the expression on the X-man known as Wolverine and smiled, tsking and shaking his head.

"Didn't you say, mix it up? Besides, I wanted to go grocery shopping. I figured since you showed up around 7pm or 8pm I could get your help and miss the crowd at the same time." The way that Logan wasn't mad, but more relieved was amusing. It was both easy and hard to get under Logan's skin. Wade really tried to not get him mad. After all, Logan was the only person from the "X-men" or whatever, who tried to keep in touch.

The man's ulterior motives were so obvious, the way the man stared at the others at the Laundromat. Wade just let the man stay oblivious to the fact that he was aware that Logan was overly possessive. "You could stay over too if you wanted, I can make spaghetti and meatballs, bachelor-style with the microwave's help of course." Wade tipped his head, "Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"You…" Logan mussed his hand over his face, looking like he wanted to yell at Wade. Instead he eventually squashed his rage, "You…need me to help with your laundry?"

'He's totally into you Wade,' the former mercenary, now reporter, wanted to roll his eyes at that comment but chose to shake Logan out of his shock instead. "Yeah, sure. If you want to." The boxes were blowing things out of proportion again. 'OH MY GOD, HE'S GOING TO KISS YOU.' But Wade knew he wouldn't. Logan could pick up women just by sweating. They swirled around him like flies. He felt like teasing him on the subject but held back.

Something instinctual told him that teasing Logan would have usually ended up badly in a scenario somewhere. There wasn't much stopping him from teasing Logan. But Wade didn't know what to do sometimes, he wanted to like Logan but Cable was like a magnet in his mind. Something had him helplessly drawn to him, despite the word boxes dissuading Wade from even seeing Cable. Sterella Note: Just a little switching around to make more sense.

Laundry was amazingly domestic. It wasn't like Logan was unfamiliar to laundry runs with others. Just Wade was different and different now than the Merc with a Mouth. Wade didn't seem too bothered with not knowing his past, just missing a few details. He was undecided on how he felt about Wade. Handling the man's boxers, briefs and other items was crossing a threshold he was slightly uncomfortable with-especially when Logan was unsure of his feelings. Wade was enjoying his humiliation but also seemed to be enjoying Logan's company.

"That man who was with you that day," Wade asked. Logan and Wade had been enjoying a nice, comfortable exchange of grunts and masculine words until Wade popped that question. "Who was he?"

"Nathan? He's Scott Summer's son." Logan glared at the red T-shirt in his hands, semi-angry at himself for feeling a flare of jealousy against Nathan. Who was no longer a person in Wade's life.

"I recognized him…. But I didn't," Wade smiled a tiny smile. "I recognized you a little, but I didn't know who you were. It's like my body remembers better than I do."

The Canadian looked back down at the item in his hands and chucked it at Wade, "I'm glad. You probably would have been mad at me if you knew the truth."

"I don't think so Logan," He made another cute face. Logan huffed at the younger man's cheeky smile. "I think I would still be making fun of you. You're fun Logan, and cute."

'That's my boy,' replied the friendly box.

o

o

"I was Wade's place." Logan looked at the ceiling from his slouched position of the couch, beer in hand and finally added. "I think I like him, Scott."

Scott choked on the beer foam and sat up, sputtering the pale ale, trying to save as much as he could. "What, Wade? You and Wade?"

"Yeah, 'like him' like him." Logan didn't smile or reply immediately.

He just looked at the ceiling, as if waiting for something to fly down and hit him and then to tell him what to do next.

When nothing came, the Canadian took another sip of his beer before he continued, "It makes sense though. We both have the healing factor, we'll both live forever and we both don't have memories of our past. When you put it like that, the rest isn't complicated. I think I'm over thinking this…."

"You and Wade?" Scott repeated. Deadpool was no more, but the man who replaced him was actually likable. One may even say coy and coquettish. "I just wanted to know where you've been lately… although it's apparent you've been at Wade's place. Logan, I'm not saying that I'm not happy for you. I am…"

Logan paused for a moment before dropping another thought bomb on Scott, "Hey, does your son still have the hots for Wade?"

Scott was taken aback. Deadpool was not one of his favorite people. If not for the practice and reservation Scott had, he was sure Logan would have been incinerated in a blazing evil eye through the phone…but that turned quickly to disgust. Logan could tell he was upset from his pause "I mean… It was kind of obvious, if one sided."

"Nathan… He never said anything." Nathan and Wade had been close, but with the loss of Wade's identity, persona, and memories; Nathan became a man free of obligation to Deadpool and curing whatever brain damage used to have. "Wade has been asking about Nathan"

"What?"

"Wade still remembers from what he can still feel," When Wade had mentioned Nathan he seemed so…nostalgic. Logan knew that this would be a problem. Not that it would stop Logan from approaching the amnesiac brunette. When he started to think of Wade and how he was now, without the running commentary or the blood lust, to see Wade how he probably was once and acted, before Weapon X or the army. It made Logan feel differently about Wade.

Wade was… A lot like Logan, but he wasn't bothered with not knowing. He blended into the world seamlessly, more so than Logan himself.

"Wade still has feelings for Nathan." Logan took a long drag from the beer bottle and sighed, slightly defeated by that thought.

o

* * *

o

tbc

* * *

Author's Note:  
Let me tell you, REAL amnesia = not fun. But Logan and Wade both have amnesia and now that Wade is saner and prettier, he's like a different person.

The fourth and last chapter is longer and complete. I struggled to fill in the blanks here. I always have the ending but never the ACTUAL middle. (SAD!)

Four chapter's means that means I counted the prologue too. I may go back and changed the chaptering… eh, I'm lazy.

Also I spelled fourth wrong. o_o;;

Sterella edited this for me, I apologize for the lateness. Logan and Scott were actually talking to one a in the same room. Kind of like how dad's talk about their sons when they are drunk.


	4. CH 03

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel properties._ Sorry bros.

* * *

_**The Forth Wall**_  
_Written by Fights_

_Chapter  
03  
(tech. 4)  
_

* * *

This was one of those "My heart says yes, but the boxes say no" situations.

Wade was unsure how to continue the phone call. On one hand, he had been told he worked at Agency X in the past, on the other hand he didn't remember and the information was second hand. "I'm sure you've never met me before. This is Wade Wilson."

"Give that back," argued the man on the other end of the phone line, there was a plastic clack before a friendly woman's laughter was audible as the other man's voice faded out, "Idiot used to work for my company."

"Hello, Mr. Wilson."

"Hello," maybe it had been a bad idea to call against the boxes advice, but Wade couldn't stop thinking about him. "Who am I speaking to?"

"Inez," the woman was overly friendly and happy for someone who worked at a company that killed people. "What can I do for you, Mr. Wilson?"

"I wanted to ask about Cable," Wade cringed as the woman held loosed a squeal of happiness, "would you be able to reach him for me? I wanted to ask him some personal questions. I appreciate it."

The woman said something quickly that he missed before he nodded, "Yes, goodbye."

o

o

Wade had expected the place to be dark and covered with low-lives but it was actually well lit and inviting. He knew it was silly to think all mercenaries were alike, but he had thought that they might have been messy like he was. Everything was nice and orderly, the people cheerful. Sterella Note: I wasn't sure where this place was supposed to be. I added my own idea because the sentence stopped at "was actually well lit and "

"Inez Temple and..." Meeting Cable and the strange characters at Agency X was unusual in itself. "—Sandi Bradenburg." Wade awkwardly introduced himself, despite the fact that they probably already knew him "I'm Wade Wilson. I'm sorry have we met?"

The two women looked at him like two heart-broken puppies or a Logan equivalent after a day's worth of teasing.

Wade bit his tongue, maybe he had slept with both of them. How tactless of himself. "When I was Deadpool?"

The red head twiddled the end of her hair as a man with a skull motif gave him a hard and cruel look. "We used to work with you..."

"Oh, when I was a mercenary. Well now I work for the Daily Bugle and am a freelance writer." Wade smiled much to the shocked expressions of the three, "I still find it hard to believe I was a mercenary."

"No, you were really good at your job." The skull themed man spoke quickly, despite the woman who seemed to be his girlfriend slapping his arm. "You wanted to talk to Cable, he's in there." She pointed to a door down the hall.

A normal door stood between him and Cable. All this time he had expected some big reveal…but it was better than nothing. After thanking the three, he stood in front of the door; thinking.

"You wanted this Wade," He had forgotten he had an audience. He did his best to try to ignore the curious glances behind him. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

Cable was the same as he remembered from that day.

He had been expecting him. He studied him as Wade entered the room "You seem hesitant." Cable said.

"It seems like everything in the universe is saying no," Wade closed the door behind him, eyes never leaving Nathan Summers. Cable. "May I sit?"

Nathan nodded and Wade moved to sit on the only other chair in the room that wasn't occupied.

"Cable, Nathan Summers."

Nathan seemed to cringe as Wade said his full name.

Wade let his eyes fall to the floor. A sudden feeling of shame coming over him, "I don't remember anything about the past."

Wade looked up and saw that Cable had such an odd expression. He had never truly spoken to the man in full up till this point.

"Maybe it is better that you didn't, Wade."

"You're right. I don't want to ask you a lot about that. I know what I did and what type of person I was just from the apartment. I didn't come to talk about that." Cable was an unreadable person, but Wade tried to push forward.

"I just wanted to know… if I used to love you." Wade asked offhand, rolling his wrist. "It just seems like I did. Like you were really important to me or something, I always felt that."

Cable's mouth gaped slightly, but he shut it. His expression wasn't angry or hateful, he actually look surprised.

"But it was probably something fucked up, right?" Wade tried to play it off as a joke but inside he was starting to crumble like pie crust. "Like…you didn't love me back?"

"Wade, I don't know what you're talking about." Cable paused, "That's something only you… You would have known."

"Huh." The brunette's eyes widened as he looked up at the large red rectangle that stretched across his vision so large, the words were in bold white sans serif.

'He never knew, Wade. I should have told you, but I didn't want to fuck you over with that hard lesson the way I got it. It would be easier… This way… I'm… sorry.'

'I've been trying to prevent this all so you wouldn't trip into this situation and really embarrass yourself,' the red boxes continued, 'but it can't be helped now that you went ahead with this.'

'The truth is, Cable didn't care about you at all,' The box started to flicker, crumble, and fade, 'couldn't be bothered to look for us when we were missing and I'm the last person he wants to remember even though I cared about him more than I'd ever admit.'

Cable didn't really know at all.

'But you did love him. And he was really important to you, but… He didn't care.'

Wade paused, he would have gasped but it was something he should have known. He was a killer. He had killed so many people in the pursuit of money. Something like this had to be from karma, punishment for who he was. There was always a strange pull, something about Nathan that made Wade always turn his head to look at him, seeking something unchangeable that he couldn't understand, but not now. He was too ashamed at being unlovable.

"Wow, this hurts. No wonder I didn't want to remember." Wade Wilson cupped both eyes as much as he could but completely missed his tears as they fell. This hurt even more than Wade's own body being mutilated and played with for science. This hurt far worse. He didn't listen to the boxes warnings. They told him it was a bad idea. But now he knew that the man behind the curtain was a fake.

It was easier to think about Cable as someone distant. Cable wasn't as noble or great as he had imagined him to be; and that soft feeling of probably being in love had burst into a drippy mess.

"I guess I answered that myself," The dumbfounded look on Cable's face as he tried to hide his tears, made him realize the man was more of an idiot than he had ever thought. The red boxes were right. He didn't care. "I'll be leaving now."

Wade opened the door and closed it behind him, it was too late to dry his tears and save his dignity.

'The thing is, you're not held back by the past anymore,' the boxes pitched in. 'Before, you couldn't remember and you never knew a lot of it existed. It doesn't matter if you were Deadpool or Wade Wilson, or if you're not Wade Wilson at all. You've got a new future now, you're better than that guy. Sure, you got so fucked up that everything in your life got flipped inside out but you know that's life.'

'To be honest, everyone hated you anyway and you didn't have a memory to begin with. So now that the jig is up, it's time you get used to me being your fucked up conscious. At least we can remember some things instead of remembering nothing. And you can remember for the rest of your life at least that Cable was a dick to you today. I'd say that's different from what you had before, so it's an improvement.'

'I know I told you not to see him, but I guess it was unavoidable. Guess he'll always be the type of guy who doesn't notice something until it's gone.'

'Should I shut up?'

"No, keep talking," Wade wiped his eyes, he had just noticed that Inez was following him. He was quite embarrassed for her to see him like this. To make things worse, her friend was with her too, along with people he didn't really know. Now there was a crowd to see him cry, great. "it makes me feel better..."

'You and I both,' the box tsked and angled itself in a more relaxed position. 'And don't say I never did nothing for you.'

o

o

"He hasn't shown signs of reverting back to his prior condition, nor signs of becoming entirely "normal" either," Xavier read the sheet quietly, "like someone I know."

"You said you didn't know how long he was going to live," Logan approached his old ally and stopped, "it doesn't really matter. I've lived longer than most of my wives."

Charles watched Logan storm off, but with new direction that Logan had once lacked in his life.

o

o

When Nathan was caught by Logan, Hope was in attendance, as was his father and several others.

"I heard about what happened between you and Wade," Logan was serious and the crowd began to chatter about the love fight over the former Merc. Logan snarled at the snickering crowd "Yeah, shut up!"

The crowd fell silent, but Hope raised a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "If you're not serious about him, do you mind stepping out of the way?"

"OHHH!" some voices bellowed.

"Snap!" others snipped.

"Did you guys just hear that, Logan just told Nathan off?" Someone called from the crowd.

Nathan's face softened as a guilty expression took his face.

"I don't deserve someone who would have waited like that for me," Nathan sighed, "and the entire time I thought he'd forgotten about me. But, when he came to see me…it was like I was the only thing that kept him going." He admitted.

The crowd that was used to death and carnage was watching a serious love drama unravel and even Scott Summers was looking uncomfortable.

"That was the only memory he looked for." Logan accused. "He kept asking about you from the second he saw you. He would have waited forever for you, and you were too stupid to figure it out. Waiting in a box or vat somewhere until you realized he was missing or dead."

Cable closed his eyes, "I know."

"Like some fucking princess in a tower," Logan pushed pass some guy as he grumbled, "Wade Wilson, who would have thought."

"He'll be happier this way," Cable continued to no one but himself. "No cancer, no disfigurement. It worked out."

Cable turned to see his father following after his long-time friend leaving the room, "Where you going, Logan?"

"I'm talking too much. I'd rather not be talking to you, Cyke."

o

o

"Where's Logan?"

It wasn't as if he and Logan were currently on good terms, but in Nathan's stomach he was beginning to care a little about what Wolverine had said.

"You know Logan goes and sees Wade on laundry day," His father replied, "That's the day everyone goes to see Wade. He's pretty unpredictable at any other time just like his old self."

Nathan looked at his stern father, it was something strange to think of him being into gossip, but he could imagine it was the latest news regardless. "Why laundry day?"

Cyclops shrugged. After Cable remained silent, he raised an eyebrow under his visor. "You're just going to let Logan take Wade like that?"

"I thought you would be the most against us," Nathan replied, not really meaning his words.

"Now you're admitting there is an 'us' when it comes to you and Wade," not that Scott was the best person to give advice. Due to some questionable life choices the man had made, but as a son he was required to listen to half of it. "I think you're the one admitting something. Wade was always a fixer-upper, although that's overtly cruel to say. What I meant to say, he really cleans up nice right?"

o

o

"Wade," Logan rolled his keys in his palm, "you ready?"

"Oh hi Logan," Logan threw his keys on the mattress and put his hand against his eyes as soon as he saw the clean laundry. He noticed the costume in front of Wade, half pulled over his lap. "Don't worry. I..."

"I just wanted to do something to thank someone."

"Him," Logan stalked over and poked the costume where the groin was, which got him a girly shove and got him pushed away from the sprawled, empty suit. The eyes looked as mischievous as ever.

Sterella Note: I honestly wasn't sure how to clear this up. I couldn't figure out whose costume it was. But, I really liked this cute scene and I didn't want to ruin it by messing it up.

"Do you want to go see a movie or something?" Wade smiled, brushing his brown hair flirtatiously.

Logan's eyes widened as he scooped up the keys, threw them up in the air, and caught them without looking. "Sure."

"Oh I met someone down at the Laundromat, his name is Jack Hammer. What a weird name."

"You don't say."

"There was another girl by the Laundromat, Siren… Sy-something… You spend a lot of time with me, shouldn't you be out picking up chicks. I got a hard look from a girl who when you were chatting me up."

"I think that was for me."

"Really? Well..."

"You're pretty oblivious yourself aren't you?"

"And can we grab some chimichangas?" Wade grabbed Logan's elbow as the both tried to squeeze through the door, side by side with much rivalry and failure. "And poutine?" asked Logan.

"Is that for you or for me?" Wade raised an eyebrow curiously.

Logan paused.

He didn't mind ending up here for a while.

In fact he wanted to, and those trickster eyes made Logan want to stay. Before Wade Wilson could wiggle out of his quick grab, he kissed him.

And meant it.

And Deadpool secretly smiled into that kiss.

* * *

_the End_

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
MOST FUN FANFIC TO WRITE EVERRRRRR!

Thanks for reading guys! It's over!

Sterella edited this fanfic. As this is late enough to post the spoilers, it is insinuated that Deadpool regains his memories at the end.


End file.
